


My Baby Shot me Down.

by Mirian_Rodrigues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Death, First Time, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Police, Smut, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirian_Rodrigues/pseuds/Mirian_Rodrigues
Summary: Daniel Howell became a police officer for one reason, or rather, a person, Phil Lester, a wanted criminal.





	My Baby Shot me Down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @MirianMeriQuei on twitter

"You better not move or I'll have to shoot!" The imperative and steady tone that the policeman used would have made the most terrible of the terrorists obey him, but it had no effect on him.

 

Unless a smirk counted.

 

"Calm down love, let's take this in a civilized way." said the man quietly, raising his hands up in surrender as he turned to face the policeman.

 

"I don't think you can act in that way," he replied, trying to disguise his rancour as he said it. He smiled again.

 

"Good thing you still remember." His dirty voice made the policeman's blood boil, and as a result, made him squeeze the gun in his hand more tightly. He still held it pointed directly at the heart of the dark-haired man who stood about five feet away from himself, dressed too well for someone like him.

 

His partner, a young man who looked about nineteen or twenty years old, was even more distant than he was and pointed his own weapon at the head of an executive in his forties who, gagged and with his arms behind his back, only stared at the cop begging for help.

 

"Take him to the safe so he can keep you company while you clean the place." The boy nodded partially, staring at the policeman in fear. He thought that the dark-haired man was crazy for daring to stare at the police officer with all that petulance and a smug smile.

 

"But..."

 

"Do what I told you to do!" He raised his voice for a moment, averting his eyes from the policeman for a fraction of a second to tilt his neck towards the other. "The cop here will not try to do anything."

 

The cop wanted to say something.

 

Whatever his profession would make him say at that moment.

 

He could even take advantage of the distraction of the accomplice and shoot both. Maybe he could, but he didn't even try.

 

Instead, he stood still, his mouth half-open and the hand holding the gun trembling a little.

 

The accomplice stared at him again before obeying the other, picking the hostage up and pushing him into a room on the side of the bank.

 

It was strange that he had let everyone out, except for one man, but the policeman was no longer surprised by the man's games.

 

The hostage also stared at him, and he tried to look at him to pass some security, but he couldn't do it for long, so he felt somewhat relieved that he no longer had to see the man when the door to the other room closed.

 

But the relief didn't last long enough, ending the moment he felt his eyes burning over him.

 

"You've changed," the dark-haired man said in a deep, curious tone. The end of the sentence, however, was pronounced with such malice that it made the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Dan."

 

It had been a while since he last heard his name being uttered in that way. Remembering that didn't bring him good memories as he wanted, but the feelings hadn't changed.

 

"And you haven't changed at all." He replied with arrogance, putting his gun back in his belt. "Philip."

 

He smirked, throwing his own gun on the counter beside him. Noticing the frightened look on Dans's face, he said,

 

"I don't think we will need that."

 

"What do you think is happening here?" Dan's voice trailed off annoyingly, and he cursed himself for it.

 

"I heard you'd become a cop." Phil took a short step forward in his direction.

 

Dan felt his body stiffen. This was not the way he had planned, he couldn't let him get any closer.

 

"Where have you been?"

 

"I was far from here, where it was safe for me. You know, guys like me have a bad reputation in many cities."

 

"You're being chased all over the country." Dan laughed derisively. Phil raised an eyebrow.

 

"But I just wanted to be found by you." He took another step and Dan's heart throbbed faster.

 

Phil was looking older, now that he was in his thirties, but he hadn't changed in any way his intricate and conquering way, the same one he had ten years ago when they first met.

 

"Is that why you came back?" The question sounded harsh, though the idea that he was there for him made his heart want to give a leap in his chest.

 

No.

 

He would not be carried away by those teenage impulses. He was no longer that silly and deluded young man who he had once been.

 

**Dan's Flashback On.**

 

"Ok, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow!" Chris screamed, opening his arms and throwing me a kiss in the air, completely drunk.

  
PJ, the only sober out there, held him as he bumped into my car. Rolling my eyes, I waved goodbye and got into the car, tossing my cell phone into the passenger seat and getting ready to leave.

  
PJ had been responsible for taking Chris home since my drunk friend was too annoying for me to handle.

 

"Good luck, Peej!" I said to him, starting the car.

 

It was about 3 AM and the streets near the bar were completely empty and dark.

 

I knew that in the morning I would have to put up with my father making a big speech about how 18-year-olds should not be alone on the street at this time and smile sarcastically as I wondered what he would say if I were not alone.

 

No sooner had the thought popped into my mind and I was surprised by a man who threw himself in front of my car about a meter away, forcing me to step on the brake abruptly.

 

And I wish I didn't.

 

Because as soon as I stopped, I noticed the gun in his hand, the crazy way he looked at me and my heart rose all the way to my mouth as he ran to the passenger side, screaming for me to open the door.

 

I thought of speeding up, but the risk of getting shot was high and my father's voice repeating that we shouldn't react to a robbery screamed in my mind.

 

I glanced desperately at the sides, looking for some living soul to help me, but there was no one.

 

"Hurry up, boy!" He shouted, swinging his gun in my direction. I unlocked the door and watched him get into my car at an impressive speed. "I want you to drive as fast as you can!"

 

"Do I look like a taxi driver?" I asked, a wave of deep anger taking over me. He looked at me with a half-open mouth, not believing that I had asked that.

 

"Come on boy, do you want to get shot?"

 

"You wanna put this thing down? My dad says you shouldn't be driving under pressure. The risk of accidents is bigger." He laughed nasally, probably thinking I was crazy. He threw his head back against the seat and brushed his hair out of his face with his left hand.

 

"You got to be kidding me!"

 

"And it's Daniel." I finished in a weak voice, realizing that he had turned to me in disbelief.

 

"Daniel?"

 

"My name."

 

"Good, it's a pleasure, Daniel." He greeted me with exaggerated sympathy. "Now can you make this car move?" The man, who must be no more than 25, with messy black hair and blue eyes, raised his voice. I looked at the gun in his hand, not in fear, but as a warning sign.

 

When he understood what I wanted, he sighed, putting it on the waistband of his black jeans.

 

Only then did I start the car, driving aimlessly for about two minutes, until I had the bright idea of asking,

 

"Where do you want to go?" He laughed, probably at me.

 

"I want to get out of town. You can drop me off at km 120 off the main road."

 

"Are you kidding?" I screamed. He was a little startled, but soon recovered the macho pose and looked at me without understanding. "My gasoline will not get there, look!" I pointed desperately at the marker on the dashboard of the car and he followed my gazes there, rolling his eyes.

 

"Then we'd better go to a gas station first."

 

"Do you think I have money?" it was my turn to roll my eyes at him, who stared at me in disbelief.

 

"You don't expect me to pay, do you?" he asked and I raised both eyebrows as if to say that it was obvious. "Darling, I'm not your friend wanting a ride. I'm a criminal trying to get away from the police. Now walk right over and find a gas station before I have to use my gun.

 

"No, leave it, there's a gas station near here that might be open."

 

It would take about five minutes until we got there and I was really worried about the gasoline because I didn't have the money to pay for it.

 

But I didn't need to, did I? After all, if this guy was in such a hurry to run away it was because he had been in action and should have money with him.

 

As I had predicted, the gas station was still working, and as soon as I stopped the car near, one of the only two employees who worked there at that time came to assist me.

 

I filled the tank while the employee looked at the guy next to me a little suspiciously before nodding. I tried to look calm and confident about what I was about to do.

 

The employee told us how much did it cost and with my best smile, I turned to the black-haired man beside me and said, patting his arm:

 

"Pay him, love." He stared at me with wide eyes and then turned them to the man in front of us, that had arms that should have the thickness of my body.

 

Grinning at me, he withdrew a fifty-pound bill from his pocket and handed it to the other man, wrapping his arm over my body. I tried to ignore the turn my stomach gave as I realized how strong those arms were, and looking away, I ended up finding something that made my mouth rise in a smile.

 

"Honey, I'm hungry, will you buy me a bag of crisps?" I pointed to the place where there was a metal structure in which there were several brands and flavours of crisps for sale. They both looked at me.

 

"What? What do you think I-" The burglar raised his voice in a somewhat aggressive tone, but when he found the attentive, reprehensible eyes of the employee, he sighed, taking another note of ten pounds and handing it to the man. "Keep the change."

 

"I want the bacon flavoured one."

 

"Here, young man." He handed me the package and I smiled at him, nodding before leaving the gas station, driving back through dark, deserted streets.

 

I threw the bag of crisps into the backseat of the car.

 

"What? You're not-" he began, his tone high with frustration. "You're not even going to eat that?"

 

"I don't like bacon." I shrugged, wanting to laugh at his face of indignation.

 

"You think that's funny?" he asked, the anger evident in his voice. I noticed that he was shaking a little.

 

"Come on, I really didn't have any money. Besides, it's you who wants to go to the middle of the road and not me, you have to pay."

 

We sat in silence, he stared at me with a confused expression and I ignored him, driving unconcernedly through the dark night.

 

We passed a residential block and, for a moment, I wish I could be in my own house, in my soft, comfortable bed.

 

Instead, I was in a car with a crazy burglar, driving him out of town.

 

I tried to face it in a good way, but only then did I realize that I could be abusing my luck, feeling my heart jump quickly into my chest.

 

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" I asked worriedly. He realized that my tone had changed and smiled at that.

 

"I robbed a bank."

 

"You robbed a bank and complained about spending sixty pounds on gasoline and crisps?"

 

"I'm complaining because you're not even going to eat that shit," he said, seeming to control his anger.

 

"If you really robbed a bank, why aren't the cops behind you right now?"

 

"Because they're just going to find out something's wrong when employees get to work tomorrow morning." It was his turn to smile, proud of himself.

 

"Wow." I faked admiration, he just looked at me.

 

"What about you?" He asked. I frowned at him.

 

"What about me?"

 

"What were you doing alone in the car at this hour?"

 

"I was going back home from a party with some friends."

 

"Ah." I noticed that his eyes ran to my hands on the steering wheel and I laughed through my nose, rolling my eyes.

 

"Even if I was in a relationship, I would not use anything like a ring to symbolize it. I find it unnecessary and tacky."

 

"I wasn't looking for any of this." He said defensively, I laughed with sarcasm.

 

"Of course not."

 

"You're not my type." He said, still on the defensive.

 

 "I am not?"

 

"No." I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

 

"Better pay attention to the road, I don't want to die here." He pointed forward, looking genuinely concerned about his safety. I did as he asked, but I didn't change the subject.

 

"Why not?"

 

"You talk too much." He said, almost offending me.

 

"Oh, don't you like people who say what they think?"

 

"I don't like boys who think." I laughed out loud. He really meant it.

 

"What do you like then?"

 

"A good blowjob and no telephone number."

 

I stopped smiling, genuinely offended by his words. Not that I had created some sort of bizarre expectation with the guy who had practically kidnapped me, but it was disgusting for a man to say such things to anyone else.

 

"Oh no, what's the problem angel? Won't you tell me that you thought I was a decent guy." He rolled his eyes, laughing at my angry expression.

 

"I didn't. You did kidnap me, remember? But I don't have to hear that sort of thing."

 

"What? About sex? You should try it one day. I bet you'll like it." he said in a hearty voice, and I turned to him, gaping. He then winked at me and, snorting, I returned to concentrate on the road. "Okay, sex is not your thing. Tell me what you like then."

 

 "Why do you want to know what I like?"

 

"I'm trying to make it a little nicer for you, you should thank me."

 

"Of course I should." I shook my head. We were silent for a short time until I realized that he really expected me to tell him something. "I want to be a musician or a writer."

 

"Uh? he asked, surprised that I had answered him. I was surprised, too. "Musician? So you like to sing and write. What do you write?"

 

"A little bit of everything. I like to write adventure and mystery stories."

 

"Do you like detective fiction?" I didn't understand the question until he completed it. "Because you could write a story about what's happening here. And of course, you could get me arrested in the end." I smiled at the suggestion.

 

He rested his head on the back of the seat and lifted his chin as if to ease his neck. Then he continued:

 

"But only in the story, okay? In real life, my end has to be good. I think everyone should have a happy ending. What can I do if I'm a romantic?"

 

"You? Romantic?" I laugh with mockery. He looked offended.

 

"Don't you think I'm romantic?"

 

"I'm sorry, but absolutely nothing about you is romantic!" He smiled wickedly, turning his whole body in my direction, as far as possible in the car seat. I swallowed hard, those beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

 

"I could be..." He placed his right hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, while his left hand went directly to my thigh, squeezing hard. I held a more audible breath by biting my lower lip hard, as I hoped he wouldn't notice.

 

Which is obvious that didn't happen and he laughed, raising his left hand, more precisely close to my crotch.

 

This time I couldn't hold the heavy sigh, while he still stared into my eye. Good luck or not, I looked at the traffic light at that moment, seeing the green light pointing brightly towards me.

 

With more force than necessary, I pushed him away from me, driving the car. After that, we didn't talk for about half an hour until we were on the road.

 

I felt his gaze on me but avoided looking back, scared of betraying myself and falling into his little game.

 

I only relaxed my posture when I saw the sign announcing I arrived where he wanted me to. I thought about calling the police as soon as he left. It would be easy and quick and I wouldn't be doing anything more than my obligation as a citizen to put a burglar in jail.

 

However, the thought only lasted until I stopped the car and looked at him, who was already facing me with a look that I couldn't decipher, but that made every hair of my body stand.

 

He didn't say anything; just leaned his body in my direction, touching his soft lips to mine. I closed my eyes, but I'm not sure he did the same. It didn't last long, and I unconsciously followed him as he pulled away, making him laugh weakly. Then he approached me again, but not with the same intention as before. Instead, he touched his lips to my ear, whispering something I could only understand as he pulled away again and the torpor of closeness mixed with his intoxicating scent went away.

 

Phil.

 

It was the last thing he said before he opened the car door and ran out of sight.

 

I sat there for at least another five minutes, trying to steady myself. I then remembered my initial idea and looked where my cellphone was, before being approached by Phil but found nothing there.

 

The son of a bitch had stolen my cellphone.

 

**Dan's flashback Off.**

 

"Dan?" The raven-haired man called out, slightly concerned by the silence of the policeman.

 

"Why here?"

 

"Why this bank? I knew that was your area, baby." He smiled at him. "You know, ever since I found out you became a police officer, I wanted to ask you something." He took another long step, standing almost face to face with the man. His breath quickened as he was invaded by the scent of the policeman, who had changed just the hair from the first time he'd been with him.

 

He was tougher and maybe hurt, but he still shook when the other got too close and his voice failed at inopportune moments, making him angry like old times. It only intrigued Phil that he was now so silent.

 

No, his Dan had never been so taciturn.

 

"What do you want to know?" The question was irrelevant, after all, he knew exactly what he wanted to know.

 

"Was it because of me?" Phil asked his tone a little hurt, frowning as he did so. How could he still dare pretend he was the victim? It was Dan who should be acting like that!

 

He was supposed to bury a bullet in the middle of his heart, just as Phil had done with his.

 

"Can't we forget what happened?" Phil was now face to face with the policeman, separated only by inches. Both hearts tried to rebel against their owners, who tried to ignore it inside their chests, beating hard. "I'm back. We can still figure out how to get out of here and run away."

 

Phil took both of Dan's hands in his, completely enveloping them.

 

He couldn't imagine Dan, so fragile and innocent, putting dangerous criminals in jail. He wanted to get him out of that life before anyone could hurt him. Phil just couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting Dan.

 

He wanted to laugh at the irony in that thought: he who had hurt Dan the most, wanting to protect him from the bad guys?

 

 Especially when he was one of them?

 

**Phil's Flashback On.**

 

Two years.

 

Two goddamn years until I had the courage to look for him again.

 

My inertia at this time couldn't be justified by the lack of information, because I knew every step he took.

 

With his cellphone, I got his house number and, with the help of some friends, his address and everything that I needed to know about him. I also learned that Dan had actually gone to university to get his music degree, now in his third semester.

 

Sometimes I watched him from a distance, even I couldn't understand what was happening to me.

 

I had never felt that way before. From the night I had met him, in some mysterious way, everything I did ended up leading me to think about him. I could hardly stay out of town for long, knowing that I was too far away from him. Just the thought that he could be with another guy, or a woman, drove me crazy, possessed by a wave of anger that I didn't even know where came from.

 

As soon as I decided that I had gone mad, I decided to look for him.

 

When I found him, however, so dedicated and absorbed in his studies, I didn't want to disturb him. After all, what could a guy like me add to his life?

 

I then watched him from afar, watching him int the university, making new friends, and becoming popular among the veterans, always with a sharp twinge of jealousy when I watched him hang out with other people.

 

There was one person in particular that I couldn't stand. Fortunately, Dan didn't seem to like him either. At least that's what I thought, until one day he agreed to go out with the guy.

 

I couldn't let that happen. No, that guy had a fucking womanizer face, he looked like he just wanted to get people to bed (which was exactly what he used to do) and I couldn't let Dan get involved with that jerk.

 

So I set up a plan, he would definitely not go to that damn meeting.

 

Invading his dorm on campus wasn't the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Leaving his old cellphone on the bedside table, either. Hiding in his wardrobe, however, was quite uncomfortable, but the end result would be worth it.

 

I waited for Dan to come in, peering out of the open slightly open wardrobe door, he took off the pink cotton T-shirt he wore. I bit my lip to hold a sigh, remembering my plan and picking up my own cell phone.

 

His phone soon began to ring, startling him. Dan took it in his hand, freezing. I could see his back stiffen and his trembling hands hitting the button to accept the call.

 

"Hello?" he said, his voice startled.

 

"You have a handsome back, I'd love to see your front." I smiled as he turned in terror to face the wardrobe, looking from side to side. His face was really pale, and his mouth was parted. "Yeah, that's great."

 

I laughed, opening the door to my hiding place at the same time he stepped forward.

 

He dropped his cell phone on the floor as soon as he saw me and completely paralyzed as we stood face to face.

 

I tried desperately to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't let me, keeping them fixed somewhere on the floor.

 

"Dan." I said, putting my hand on his chin and lifting his face, I repeated, "Dan."

 

"I..." he began, but nothing else made sense after our eyes met.

 

My breath stopped for a second and his quickened. I couldn't think of anything other than kissing him to make up for those two infernal years.

 

I wrapped one arm around his waist, using the right one to cup his cheek. My lip found his with hunger, fitting perfectly. When our tongues touched, his tongue warm and soft, I had to control myself so I wouldn't throw him in his bed and get it over with.

 

No, I had to make that moment last as much as possible.

 

Dan's hands searched for my hair with a need that made me smile during the kiss, allowing me to realise that I wasn't the only one who desperately needed to conclude what should have been completed the night we met.

 

It was hard to decide which situation was most enjoyable and this, mixed with the contact of his hands on my neck and hair, was leading me to a level of madness that was difficult to control.

 

I kissed his neck, leaving marks there without even giving a damn about it, as I heard Dan panting. I smiled at that, now with my attention focused on his torso and nipples.

 

Before continuing, though, I looked deep into Dan's eyes, wondering, without words, if that was what he wanted. Just as I knew he was still "pure" he knew that I was not exactly the kind of guy with whom a person like him would like to lose his virginity.

 

His eyes, however, told me quite the opposite. The look that Dan gave me, perhaps more lustful than mine, made me have goosebumps.

 

It was too late to go back.

 

I knew it when Dan pulled my face to exchange a hot and hurried kiss, which I corresponded with the same level of madness.

 

He parted the kiss and pushed me to the bed, making me fall half-seated, and mounted on me, returning his lips to mine.

 

He ran his hands over the hem of my shirt, and I parted the kiss, helping him tear it away, Dan's lips went to my neck as I ran my hands down his abdomen and reached the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning it at the same time he worked on my zipper.

 

I reversed our positions, stimulating one of his nipples with my tongue, sucking and nibbling, while I touched his already fully hard cock above his white underwear.

 

I went down and looked at Dan provocatively as I played with the hem of his underwear, pulling it down, the sight of Dan completely naked making me bite my lip.

 

I held his cock and started to stroke him, Dan's moans were low as if he was holding himself, lowering my head to the height of his pulsing cock I replace my hand with my mouth, hearing the surprising loud moan Dan let out.

 

His moans were now inevitable, and I felt Dan begin to shudder. I stopped with the movements seeing him look at me in a negative way.

 

"Not yet, babe." I laughed and kissed him again.

 

As soon as the kiss ended, he reached to his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube. I coated my fingers in lube while kissing him again and I pushed my first finger in, feeling him contract around my knuckle.

 

"Just relax Dan," I said and worked my way to his neck again.

 

I pushed another finger into him and began to move slowly, making sure to cause the least amount of discomfort.

 

The expression on Dan's face was no more pained, but filled with pleasure, I took my fingers off him, took out my underwear, grabbed a condom from my wallet and positioned myself between his legs.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked making him look annoyed at me.

 

"We've come this far, Phil." He answered calmly, but serious. "Don't make me change my mind."

 

I laughed at that and started to push myself in, the feeling of his body around me, making me moan.

 

"Fuck Dan." I groaned. "You're so tight." I bit my lips, the feeling of being totally inside of him was wonderful. He moaned in response and began to move his hip against mine.

 

I understood this as permission to go faster and began to thrust with more force and speed. Our sweaty bodies colliding with violence while Dan scratched my back with his short nails.

 

He moaned loudly when I hit his prostate, making his breath hitch and his eyes roll back, I felt my body start to shake with each thrust and held Dan's cock starting to masturbate him in the same rhythm as my hips, it didn't take long for him to let out a more intense moan, spilling into my hand and into his chest, contracting around me, making me come inside of him. I continued with the movements for some time, to prolong the pleasure and soon threw myself in the bed, next to him.

 

Both lying sides by side panting and sweaty, smiling. It was late and Dan turned to look at me, snuggling into my body and placing his head on my chest, I embraced his waist with my arm and pulled the sheet up both of us. And it wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

 

[...]

 

I woke up before the sun came out, moonlight streaming through the blinds, illuminating Dan's sleeping face.

 

I played with his short but still soft hair, taking in every little second of that dream from which I would soon have to wake up.

 

I wanted him more than anything.

 

I needed him more than anything.

 

But he didn't need me.

 

He never did and would never need an outlaw, who could offer him nothing but a nomadic life, escaping from the past and the police.

 

Dan was smart, handsome and had too many dreams to be wasted alongside someone like me. That's why I couldn't stay.

 

I couldn't allow him to destroy his future because of someone who was already completely destroyed.

 

That may have been the hardest decision of my life.

 

Leaving him that morning was my worst crime, the only one I'd ever regret enough to accept being punished for.

 

**Phil's Flashback Off.**

 

"No, Phil." Dan took his hands away, taking a step back. "It's too late."

 

"No, it's not." The blue-eyed man frowned as if Dan's negative words reached his soul.

 

"I'll never forget what you did." Dan pushed Phil's hands away, holding his breath for a moment.

 

He had already prepared for rejection, but the pain was greater than he had anticipated. However, Phil would accept any consequences that would come. That's what he was there for, right?

 

To be judged by his past deeds.

 

"I had to do what I did, Dan. I never deserved to be with you and I couldn't destroy your future."

 

"Then why did you show up that day? You should have gone forever!" Dan's voice increased at least three shades, and a thick tear trickled down his right eye. He knew what he had to do, and it would have to be soon.

 

"Because, my angel..." Phil took another step forward, breaking the space between them. He had to feel him one last time.

 

"Phil, no." Dan practically begged, holding himself not to tend to the childish urge to cover his ears so as not to hear what he had to say.

 

"I need it, please." His eyes begged to be listened to. It was as if the older depended on it as if he needed to speak.

 

Dan didn't interrupt him any more, closing his eyes tightly when Phil said:

 

"Because I loved you. I was completely in love and I couldn't let you go out with that ridiculous guy. He just wanted to use you and throw you away!"

 

"You mean, exactly how you did?" He rolled his eyes angrily, looking deep into the burglar's eyes. Phil looked back at him.

 

"I didn't want to leave. It was the hardest thing I ever did, but if I stayed, it would only make things difficult for you. You deserved more than I could give you."

 

"You should have let me decide!" His voice sounded childish and he wanted to kill himself for it.

 

 "You can decide now. My feelings for you still remain the same. I tried to forget you all this time, but it was impossible, Dan! I love you." His eyes glittered as he took Dan's left hand back into his and he smiled. Dan looked away but turned to face him again.

 

"I've already decided." A small thread of hope sprang into Phil's eyes as Dan made the already small gap between them become millimetres. Dan moved his face closer to Phil's, which felt his heart beat faster. His hands tingled and his breathing quickened as Dan touched his lips.

 

Phil wrapped his hands around the policeman's waist. The torpor he felt as their tongues met, caressing each other, was so strong, he practically felt nothing as the bullet went through his stomach, making him a little dizzy.

 

Dan pulled his face away from Phil's, letting him see his frightened expression as endless tears streamed from his eyes.

 

 "I'm sorry," Dan cried, holding Phil's body as he faltered, falling over him. Dan's eyes were the last thing Phil saw before it all ended in darkness.

 

Dan hugged the man's dead body, crying so hard he could barely see the floor where he was sitting.

 

 He knew he needed to calm down, go after the other burglar and save the hostage, but he felt too dizzy to do so.

 

He looked at the gun in his hand and had to contain the urge to use it against himself.

 

He sat down beside Phil on the floor, staring at his calm, static face, trying not to look at the pool of blood staining the floor and his own uniform.

 

Inside, he knew that he had acted exactly as he should. Phil had come back to ask, even without saying it aloud, for Dan to put an end to it, an end to the pain they both felt since he had made the decision to leave him.

 

And that, above all, had been the best revenge Dan could have had for being hurt the way he had been.

 

 At the thought of it, he let a satisfied smile sprout through his tears, his face getting dirty with the blood of the man he had loved as he tried to dry his tears.


End file.
